Tu Cicatriz en Mi
by Seventhday
Summary: Olor de un amor que no es amor porque amor no es el que se te arrebata de las manos.


**Tu cicatriz en mi**

I.

Harry Potter había besado a Cho Chang. Era la última bomba, el _notición _del momento. Lo ha escuchado justo cuando se encontraba comiendo su plato de cereales de desayuno antes de entrar a Transformaciones; Parvati Patil le susurró muy bajito a su hermana para que nadie pudiera escucharlas que Harry Potter ha besado a Cho Chang bajo un muérdago, hace ya dos semanas atrás. Bueno, no era sorpresa que Harry gustaba de ella desde su cuarto año, como cuando ella estuvo esperando que él la invitara al baile prefiriendo invitar a Cho y fallar en el intento, pero no pensó que aquello llegara a buen puerto. Se le revolvió la comida y sólo necesitaba vomitar.  
-Ginny, ¿Qué sucede? – los ojos preocupados de Hermione le buscaron la mirada extrañada. Negó con la cabeza, bajándola. Se consideraba una necia de remate al pensar que todavía el gran Harry Potter, _el niño que vivió,_ podría todavía fijarse en la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. En la niña que alguna vez salvó de ser muerta por un basilisco debido a que un siniestro diario de vida perteneciente a Tom Riddle le transtonara la mente, esa misma que lo vio con admiración en el andén 9 ¾ un 1 de Septiembre hace ya cinco años.  
Hermione era extremadamente inteligente y lo mejor de todo era que tenía _tacto_. Un sentido especial de las mujeres, más si son amigas. Comprendía todo sin quererlo, y realmente ella no quería ser comprendida. Se excusó con ella diciendo que había olvidado algo en su habitación, _esencia de rosa negra_ para una poción. Obvio es que eso era una mentira, pues al dar vuelta en la primera esquina desierta tomó su cara entre sus manos dejando que las lágrimas salieran a borbotones, pues seguía siendo la misma niña que admiraba al niño de la cicatriz en forma de rayo. A Harry Potter, pero había besado a Cho Chang y eso le había roto el corazón.  
Ella _odiaba _llorar.

II.

No sabe desde cuando se ha fijado en Dean Thomas ni tampoco se sorprende a ella misma besándole, de puntillas porque es alto, muy alto. Es atento y bastante sincero, pero no necesariamente hablan de los mil y un usos de la sangre dragón (aunque sean sólo doce) o de los últimos partidos de los Chudley Cannons, pues la mayor parte del tiempo, tiene su brazos alrededor del cuello rozando con sus labios la comisura de la boca. Porque ella es joven. Porque tiene el derecho a hacerlo. Pero ya no le comienza a gustar todo eso cuando los besos fueron cambiando por toneladas de palabras y avalanchas de discusiones sin sentido sobre ella defendiendo a Harry de los ataques gratuitos que él le daba a su espalda. Era como si pillara a alguien hablando mal de sus hermanos. Le hervía la sangre y aquel rojo marca Weasley se apoderaba de su cara. Entonces, menos le iba a sorprender cuando se vio a sí misma dando media vuelta desde la sala común de Gryffindor hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda tras haber cortado con el único chico que _parecía_ tomarla en serio.

III.

Fuego. Arde. Quema. Prefiere perder la razón antes de separarse. La gente levita a su alrededor pululando lentamente, todo aquel ruido que solían meter ahora suena en sus oídos cada vez más lejos. Que más da si está Dean viéndoles, que más da si está _su_ hermano con la boca abierta maquinando un plan para separarlos, que más da si Hermione sonríe triunfante porque _ya lo sabía_.  
Y ese calor que abrazaba en su estómago desde hace más de cinco años ruge. Desgarra las entrañas, lo separa de él con una sonrisa en el rostro y promesas para un mañana.

IV.

Lejos del castillo, lejos de las clases, allí, donde sólo eran dos adolescentes, dos corazones acompasados que sonaban como uno ante ambos oídos. Los anteojos resbalaban por el puente de la nariz y _todo era verde._ Su mano arriba, el pecho hacia abajo. Ambas mejillas encendidas de un ámbar que podía reconocerse a kilómetros; la sangre agolpándose en aquel rastro que había dejado la boca húmeda en el cuello. No le importaba si nunca le decía _Te quiero Gin _ni cuando ella respondía _Te quiero Harry_, pues, que importaban las palabras si el entendimiento se transformaba en un oscuro secreto a voces. Traspasaba sus caldeados pensamientos. Se atrevía a deslizar la pequeña, fría mano por el espalda, por los nervios que recorrían subcutáneamente al chico que atrapaba su lengua con la suya y suspiraba largamente. Claro estaba que ella tenía la certeza que eso no duraría mucho, nada era para siempre y ella lo había aprendido como fuego en la piel, como aquellas marcas que se vislumbraban en la mano de Harry. _No debo mentir_. Se mentía si seguía pensando que aquella caricia que le sacaba un gemido de la boca debido a la mano que se deslizaba por debajo de la falda era un para siempre.

V.

- Ginny, escucha...no podemos seguir. Debemos parar de vernos, no podemos estar juntos – Harry parecía más adulto que nunca, con la duda que le atravesaba el rostro y los labios sin vacilar. De ninguna manera sentía rabia, al contrario, la sensación de desesperanza fue más fuerte.  
-Es por una estúpida y noble razón, ¿cierto?- El viento azotó en su cabello. Él prosiguió.  
-Fue como… como si estas semanas contigo fueran la vida de otra persona. Pero ahora no puedo… no podemos… tengo cosas que hacer- _Ríete, aminórale la carga, hazle saber que sin él tu estarás mejor_. Como si fuera tan fácil.  
-No puedo decir que me sorprende. Sabía que esto pasaría al final. Sabía que no podrías ser feliz a menos que derrotaras a Voldemort. Quizás por eso me gustas tanto- ¿Qué más iba a decir? ¿Una palabra de apoyo? ¿Un _Buena suerte, Harry, avísame cuando estés muerto_? La idea le produjo nauseas y un sinfín de malos pensamientos que esperaba aminorar cuando corriera el dosel de su cama y entre sollozo y sollozo olvide que sus padres sufren por una guerra que anuncia con bombos y platillos su inicio, que su hermano se vea arrastrado por el deber de ser un buen amigo ni que aquel amor al cual nunca le dijo _te amo_ porque era muy pronto se abrace a la muerte. Amor. Amor. _Amor_. Si la vida se lo permite y el no vuelve será capaz de reír cien veces en el día y cien veces llorar por la noche cuando nadie le vea, respirando el olor de un amor que no es amor porque amor no es el que se te arrebata de las manos.

_-Fin Parte Uno._


End file.
